Markus
|relatives =Gerhart Wolf - uncle Alexander Wolf - cousin|distant relatives = Heinrich Wolf - great grandfather}} Markus is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and a character in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Biography Heroes VI Markus is Gerhart Wolf's nephew and, like him, he shows signs of great arrogance. Markus lost his parents at the young age and was raised by Gerhart, whose attitude towards Markus could have influenced his personality. Having ambition to take Gerhart's throne, he fears Duke's future heir might take his place instead of him. After Irina Griffin seized Wolf Duchy for her unborn child, Markus joined mercenaries. In 575 YSD as a member of the Black Guard he managed to overthrow the government in city of Karthal and proclaimed himself duke. Might and Magic X Markus Wolf is one of the main actors in the struggle about Karthal and he is located in the Vigil. Prior to the events of Might & Magic X: Legacy, ''Markus Wolf leads an insurrrectionist army made up of the Blackguards against Karthal, making the city inaccessable to anyone, including the heroes. He is secretly supported by Erebos in his guise of Dunstan. Sometime around the end of Act II, he is successful, and declares himself Duke of Karthal, but while the gates are once again open, he cruelly imprisons or executes the members of its rightful ruling class and militia, forming an underground resistance of loyalists. Eventually, the heroes have to meet up and join the resistance movemen and ally themselves with its leaders. Eventually, Markus is warned by Dunstan, and kidnaps Jon Morgan's daughter in order to discourage him from trying to intervene. This only makes things worse for him; it convinces Morgan's father Crag Hack to fight alongside the heroes as an ally as they make a strike upon the city. Eventually, the heroes battle their way past Markus' army of Blackguards and dark elf reinforcments sent by Erebos; when the heroes finally confront Markus he flee; after fighting more of his minions, the heroes confront him in his Vigil, but, he uses Morgan's daughter as a shield and warns them to stay away - only for her to bite him on the hand and break away from him. He flees again, and after fighting and defeating the last of his army, the heroes finally corner him. He lashes out with his sword, but is defeated easily. What happens to him then is at the party's discretion; the Raiders can either kill him or spare his life. If you let Markus live, in Falcon and Unicorn addition Markus will be prisoner of duke Oswin. If you rescue him, he starts to help you. But when you come to speak with Orna to fly away on Lev's griffin from prison, Markus stabs Rosalie with a knife and steals the griffin. He tries to leave heroes and escape, but the griffin drops him and gets smashed the rocks, killing. There are one option where Markus will stay alive to the end of game. It is possible if the party will leave him in the prison and won't rescue him. In titles it will be known that Markus spend in prison 20 years more and then started to live in peace without any attempts to become a Duke. In the end, it is clear that Markus was little more than a coward and a pawn that was easily manipulated by the true evil behind the insurrection. Gameplay Heroes VI Markus is a Vindicator. Scenarios Sanctuary Campaign *Death-in-Life and Life-in-Death: Irina can stumble across Markus outside Nilshaven who is suprised to see her in the Falcon Empire. He can then be fought twice, after which he is expelled by Irina from the Duchy. Stronghold Campaign *No Country For Orc Friends: Sandor needs to defeat Markus so Sandor could free Irina. Might and Magic X Markus Wolf is head of the Karthal rebels who took over control in Karthal. In the Battle of Karthal stage, Markus is the antagonist, but the Boss fight against him is very indirect. The player spends most of it fighting his army of Blackguards while Markus himself does everything he can to flee. Only when every last enemy except Markus is defeated can he actually be attacked, at which point even dealing ''one ''point of damage to him defeats him and wins the battle, completing the Quest. Appearances Markus Wolf appears in ''Might & Magic: Heroes VI and Might & Magic X: Legacy. Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Haven might heroes Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X hostile characters